


Best Friends

by MiHnn



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it is better to be supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



“I should have known that you were behind this.”

Maybe it was how predictable he was or how she had come to recognise his voice after so many years of their various ‘interactions’, but Adalind couldn’t help the small smile of triumph that touched her lips as she turned around to face the one man—or Grimm, rather—who foiled her plans time and again.

“You missed me?” she teased.

His jaw tightened as his gaze narrowed at her. “Not one bit—”

Their conversation was over even before he could finish the words. She flew against him, hand out with a tagger fisted in her fingers. He blocked her quickly, ducking before trying to disarm her. But Adalind was fast and skilled; she twisted out of his grip and kicked his stomach so that he fell heavily against the wall behind him. However, Nick Burkhardt had never been a Grimm to take things lying down. Winded, he stood up shakily, his eyes falling on her weapon. 

“Are you planning on killing me, now?”

“Of course,” she said breezily before her grin turned into a sneer and she lunged at him once again.

He was ready for her, easily twisting her around so that her back was to his chest and her own dagger was held against her throat. She held her breath as she felt his warm words against her ear. “We should really stop meeting like this.”

“And you should really _die_.” Adalind tried to use the slackened grip against him, but he yanked her even closer to his chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart match her own. 

It was always like this, no matter where she went, no matter what she did, these were the moments that made her skin feel alive. She hated him more than words could ever say. He took away her power, her identity, and she couldn’t stay away from him no matter how much she tried. The creature sent into this world to kill her own kind aroused her beyond measure. All he had to do was pin her down, threaten to take her life and she was more than willing to take him for herself. 

With a grunt, he shoved her away from him, but not before he took the dagger for himself. Adalind breathed deeply, hoping that he thought it was the fight that had her breathless. 

He eyed her warily, the grip on the dagger tightening. “I should kill you.”

“I’m human now,” she hissed. “How can your precious Grimm heart handle that murder?”

He looked away from her as he shifted from one foot to the other. He didn’t like that she was right. He didn’t like that he couldn’t hide from her. Her mind was already thinking about how his body felt pulled flushed against hers. 

“I told you,” he said sternly, “leave this alone. I can’t keep letting you go.”

“Then don’t.” She lifted her chin proudly. “Kill me.”

He glared at her, even though there wasn’t any real fire behind his eyes. “Don’t tempt me.”

He was complacent, his mind occupied with something else when Adalind reached for her boot and picked up another dagger. The fight was over before it begun as he pushed her up against the wall with a hand around her neck. Both daggers lay on the ground beside them.

She looked at him with amusement. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?”

He eyed her with confusion, his body spreading warmth around her as he held her against the wall. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

“Why?” she asked mockingly. “You’re the best looking Grimm I’ve ever come across.” She leaned forward, her next words taking on a sexy drawl. “I could easily eat you up.”

She moved her hips teasingly against his and felt satisfaction when his eyes darkened. It lasted only a moment before he snapped at her. “Stop that.” He let her go quickly before he took a few shaky steps away from her. “Stay away from me.”

Adalind shrugged innocently as he kicked aside the daggers and marched purposefully towards his car. They both knew she wouldn’t use them on him, even when his back was turned. They had played this game enough of times to be sure. 

Maybe it was the knife play, but Nick Burkhardt was attracted to her, too. Adalind grinned happily as she thought of how she had felt his arousal against her.

Maybe there was hope for the small issue of her fascination for the good detective to be solved. She would have to kill him, but not before her needs were met first.

* * *

“Alright, Nick. Let’s calm down, now, okay?” 

Nick Burkhardt, eyes red with sharp teeth protruding unnaturally from his bottom lip quirked his head to the side before lunging towards Monroe. Monroe jumped away quickly, barely missing the trap he had set up by an inch or two, only to watch Nick fall six feet into the ground. Nick continued to snarl and growl like an animal trapped in a cage, making unnaturally violent noises as he tried to crawl to freedom. Once or twice, Monroe stepped to the edge of the trap only to jump away as quickly as he could when clawed fingers tried to grab his ankles. 

“No, Nick,” he said with a calm tone, using his hands to show the ever present calm of a moon-less night as he tried to stop this monster-Nick from snarling way too much. “It’s wrong to kill your friends. You know that, right?” 

Nick growled again, lunging forward while his claws nearly grabbed Monroe once again. 

“Well,” Monroe muttered under his breath as his heart beat a medley in his chest as he decided that this was the time to tease an out of control monster who was currently manipulating his best friend’s body. “At least I thought we were friends. This is what always happens, isn’t it? I give you a simple, harmless, and may I just say a very delicious pie, and you cook it wrong! You know, Nick, you should really listen to what I have to say. Next time I give you pie, don’t share with a monster who wants your body. Eat it all! Be selfish for once in your mind.”

Monroe looked down and saw Nick’s red eyes staring at him through half-lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly as if he was finally taking a deep breath. It worried him immediately. He wondered if Nick could jump higher in this form.

“Okay, enough of all that,” he muttered to himself again. He hated times like these, when his best friend turns into a monster. It leaves him in a rocky forest in the middle of the night, all alone and talking to himself. People might think he’s crazy. Hell, even his own species might want to lock him up and do a ritual or two to make sure he stopped talking to himself. 

“Okay then,” Monroe said as he sat down on his haunches. “Let’s wait for Rosalee. It’s only for twelve more hours right? I can wait with you. What had Adalind done to you?”


End file.
